Reflections of Dreams
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Squall contemplates about himself and the one who touched him the most... Could be Yaoi could be hetero, don't know... R&R please
1. Dreaming

Reflection of Dreams   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
I dream of times long forgotten  
Times that I have only remembered in dreams   
Like the touch of your lips   
The feel of your flesh   
But you don't see me   
You never have and I don't you ever will  
  
A lion of Balamb is what they called me   
But is it truly true?   
I don't think that the path of lions is one I take   
I think of it more as a wolf's   
Yet, the thought of it comforts me   
To know that people think me brave   
When in reality I am the weakest of them all  
  
Did you ever thought that I would be here   
Saving the world, I mean   
Ask me a year ago if I would do it   
I would probably say no   
I'm not the hero everyone thinks I am   
I'm more of an antihero   
Someone who only does it for duty not pride  
  
My life is different now   
I'm reunited with old friends   
Or at least I think I do   
I have a girl who clings to me   
Probably just wants to go out with me   
I don't really care but   
I just want you  
  
You take my heart away without me realizing it   
How could you do that?   
I would think that you at least would tell me first   
Maybe you just didn't know it   
Do you remember the time at the cliff?   
When I fell off and you grabbed my hand   
You told me not to let go that I had something to live for   
Do you think of me weak, then?  
Do you think that of me now?  
  
I wish I knew   
But I'll live life as it comes   
Only for duty   
But maybe, just maybe   
You would return and tell me different  
That one day you would come to me   
And then say you love me  
  
Maybe I'm just imaging things but is that you there   
Just outside my door watching me   
Like you always did when we were alone   
Like you did when we were surrounded by friends   
Maybe it is just some wishful thinking of me   
But are you here to say that you care I hope you are but   
I know not to think that but   
A man, no a lion, can dream right?  
  
A lion  
I think I like that name   
Somehow it suits me   
A lion   
Maybe that's who I am   
Maybe that's my destiny...  
  
Author's Notes: This is a poem in Squall's POV and I hope he is in character but who knows. Just some wishful thinking on my part but I do not know who is thinking about. Surprising, huh? I wrote and I don't know who it is but why don't you tell me what you think.   
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters just the writings done here thank you.   
2nd Author's Note: I think I meant this to be a Yaoi but somehow Quistis works to.  
  
Here's your quote  
  
A burden may be lifted in the arms of love and care  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
2002 


	2. Falling

Falling  
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
  
I'm falling into an abyss  
Could you stop my fall?  
Will you?  
Or will I keep on falling?  
Falling into my sorrow of winter's nights  
Falling into the blackest of woe  
  
Could one day, I will see your light  
And find myself in the white of day  
The heaven that I have imagined  
The haven that I wanted  
Will I be there one day?  
In the embrace of your arms?  
  
Yet, my sorrow doubts it so  
I am beginning to think I will always fall  
Fall into the abyss of woe  
I have pushed you away   
And when I need you most you do not stay  
My pride won't keep you here  
Neither will my heart  
  
One day I will fall  
But am I falling now?  
What is this light that I see?  
What is this haven you have brought me?  
Is this the heaven I have dreamed?  
Thank you, thank you  
You have saved me  
  
But what is this?  
You want to help me  
You want to free me from this abyss  
You want to love me  
If you can make me feel  
You can do as you wish…  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters.  
Author's note: What was I thinking?!?!? Damn that was good… Oh well, guess who saves him and no it ain't Rinoa.  
  
Here's your quote  
  
In the Darkness, Light will be there if only a glimmer  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
2002 


End file.
